gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Vidil Jess
Hello,I'm Jess, I'm 17 I'm a big fan of glee since the beginning and I would like to share with you my obsession for Brittana (I'm just kidding) : my favorite song, my favorite scene of couple, my favorite character, my favorite episode, my favorite season... Hope you enjoy ! *'For beginning few pictures of my OTP' ' *''' Brittana sad hug.gif|"Songbird" is THE music 512 Brittana Kiss.gif TheLookOfLove brittana.gif Brittana fingers 1x16.gif Brittana kiss by trashiie barbiie-d4pxmne.jpg BrittanaBaiserNationales.gif BrittanaTGIF.gif BrittanaSNGV.gif BrittanaHeart.gif TheBrittana.gif Brittana 6.jpg Brittanacute.jpg Gifbrittana23.gif Gifbrittana21.gif Brittana kisscheek.gif Brittanagif10.gif Brittana''' is my favorite glee's couple because I love their way of being and I love how they take their relationship (sometimes doomed to failure) even so they're so cute together, they're complementary even they're the opposite. Brittany needs Santana and Santana needs Brittany to live. They're so jealous and they can't see each other with an other person. Santana takes care of Brittany and Brittany takes care of Santana : certainly differently. They love each other more than anything. *'Brittany' is my favorite character because she's so funny with her lines senseless, she's ingénu, she's sensitive, she's in love with Santana, she's best friend with Santana, she's beautiful and she's a very good dancer. She makes me laugh (in Britney 2.0 for example) and sometimes cry (with her relationship) *'Santana' is also my favorite character because she's strong except with Brittany; she's such sensitive too mainly she talks about her feelings for her soulmates : Brittany. Santana is comic with her "nice insult" but at the same time she has a big heart. She makes me laugh so much and often cry (when she sings a song for Brittany or when she sings If I die young"). '' thumb|left|280px '''My favorite episodes with them are ': SEASON 2 *"BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL" : I love the Brittany's performance at the end of the episode "Tik Tok". *"SEXY" : Brittany and Santana talk in the Santana's bedroom and Brittany says to San' that she's lost about their relationship, Brit' propose to speak of it to Holly (teacher of the sexual education) Santana doesn't want but she accepts finally. I love the song sing by Santana to Brittany " Landslide" but what I love the most it's when Santana goes to see Brittany to tell her that she looks like a "bitch" is because she hides her feelings for her. (Unfortunately Santana leaves on broken heart)thumb *"BORN THIS WAY" : I love the story of the shirt that the grils must wear (Brittany's shirt : "I'm with stoopid", Santana's shirt : "Bitch" --> But Brittany doesn't understand the Santana's choice about this shirt, so she offer to her an other " Lebanese" for "Lesbian", Santana refused and Brit goes annoy. (I love Brittany's sentence at the end of the conversation : "If you loved me as much as I love you, you would wear the shirt and dance with me"). At the end Santana wear the shirt.thumb *"RUMORS" : The relationship between Brittany and Artie was over. Brittany was very sad but Santana was here to reconfort her, she sings " Songbird" (one of my favortite song), this song shows the Santana's feelings for Brittany. Brit' was very affected and she takes Santana in her arm, she tells to her she should makes her "coming out" ; but Santana doesn't want because she isn't ready. Brittany proposes to her to make the first step and invit her to the prom (Santana accepts but refused at the last moment).thumb *"PROM QUEEN" : Just one moment, almost at the end Santana hasn't been elected prom queen and she thinks it's because the people don't love her but Brittany is here to reconfort (turn) her and she tells to her it's because the people don't know who she is (really), indeed Brittany knows her secret and she voted for San'. thumb *"THE LIGHTS OF BRODWAY" (NEW YORK) : Just the scene of the end, when Santana asks to Brittany what will happen for them, Brittany says that she loves her more than anyone and with her she learn that everything is possible. Santana makes a hug to Brit and says that she is her best friend. SEASON 3 '' *"Asian" (Fausses notes) : I love so much Brittany's performance on "Run the world", I think we see for the first time the real dancing talent of Brit'. *"Pot'O gold" (Le leprechaun) : Just, we can see during a '''dating at the Breadstix, Santana asks to Brittany to take her hand but under the towel (I love this moment because it's so beautiful, magical, shy and innocent). *"MASH OFF" : I love the troubletones's performance when they make a mash-up against the New Direction. I love the unit as Brittana. In this episode Santana was very aggressive and Finn knows why, he doesn't hesitate to tells her why : she doesn't assume her feelings for Brittany. Her homosexuality is revealed; but she isn't ready and her parents doesn't know this about her daughter. After she sings''' " Rumour Has it/Someone like you" (I'm fond of this music) ' and at the end Finn has a missfotune to speak in the Rachel's ear... Santana leaves the stage and put a slap on his face.(I love this action...BOOM)thumb *"A GIRL WITH A GIRL" : Santana risks excluding but Finn is a really good guy and say to director that is a fake slap like in the cinema. (Finn was very funny with his face). During this episode Finn was very attentive with Santana because he knows that she doesn't want to say she's lesbian so Finn take care her. He sings "Girl just wanna have fun" she's affected and at the end she starts to accept her "difference" she sings " I kissed a girl".I love the moment when she talks with her grand-ma about her homosexuality, even it's sad,' I admire her courage and her honesty'. We can see that Brittany was very proud of her. *"HOLD ON THE SIXTEEN" : I love particularly this episode because there is my favorite dancing performance in ('Brittana during "I will survive/Survivor') they 're so beautiful when they dance together.thumb *'"HEART" : This my favorite episode !!! Brittanny shows to Santana a list with few songs when she think her (it's so cute)thumb. There was a kiss broken by figgins, apparently they don't have a right to kissong in the corridors of their school because of the people. (I think it's just homophobia !!) Santana leaves the office upset. After, Santana pays Joe for he sings a love song to Brittany (it's the mostly beautiful), at the end of this magical episode the " god squad" sings "Cherish/Cherish" for Brittany.thumb '''This episode finish on the beautiful first kiss of Brittana in public. *"ON MY WAY" : Santana doesn't know what she wants to do after the high school, she just knows that she wants to be famous so Brittany in the esprit help she posts a sex tape of them on the net (I love Brittany with her crazy ideas). But maybe she isn't always "clever" but for her soulmates she can be a responsible person, indeed she registered Santana in the university of Louisville to do a cheerleader. *"WHITNEY FOREVER" : Brittany for the first i think, she "open " her heart in song with "I wanna dance with somebody".thumb|left *"PROM-ASAURUS" (BALOSAURUS) : I love this episode because we can see Brittany make somthing good : the prom. She has got nominate for a "prom king" and Santana was nominate for "queen prom".But at the end Santana wasn't be elected and she declared that she doesn't accept if Brittany thumbbeen elected too (I think is a beautiful proof of love). Santana sings "Take my breath away" with Quinn and Brittany looks Santana with the eye of love. *thumb|left"NATIONALS" : Will.S and the glee club won the nationals ans when they're return to McKinley Santana rocking back Brittany and she kiss her (one of the most beautiful kiss). *"HOW TO SAY GOODBYE" : In this episode Santana invit her girlfriend and her mother in breadstix for a dinner. Santana explain to her mom that she will go at th university of Louisville thanks to Brittany ; and Brittany says to her love that she will not be graduated. Santana has a some doubt on her plan to leave the high shcool.But finally she accepts to leave and her mom gives to her money for when she will be in New York (this episode was affected me because I say to myself it will be so hard to say goodbye to our love) ''SEASON 4 '' *"BRITNEY 2.0" : In this episode I laugh a lot with Brittany because she was in depression (she isn't Cheerleader and Santana leaves McKinley) she literally fart a cable. There is just Britney Spears to restore the smile (of course Santana too) like I talk about in the season 2 when she sings "I'm a slave 4 U" (I love this performance because she's so beautiful when she dances, she has a really dancing talent). At the end it was so sad because Brittany waits that Santana is connect but she doesn't. *"THE BREAK-UP" : This episode is the saddest... The relationship Brittana can't continue because the distance is too long (even if Santana comes back sometimes). Santana asks to Brittany comes to the choir room (the place of their meeting) already is saddest when I see Brittany's face when she sawthumb Santana. After Santana starts to say to her that isn't possible and she can't speak so she gonna sing : "Mine" (One of my favorite song) I cry when I saw the emotion in their eye, I saw the sensibility of them. At the end the glee's couple (Brittany and Santana, Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Emma and Will) sing "The scientist" this is a beautiful song who make me cry. *"GLEASE" : Santana is back and Brittany is happy, they talk about their relationship before Santana makes show on stage and''' Brittany says to her she miss her even if Santana feels the same', they already talk about and it is impossible... Brittany looks sad and says to Santana think of their relationship for her performance. *"SWAN SONG" : This episode don't talks about the Brittana relationship but it talks about "Bram" (Brittany and Sam) I love particularly song "Something stupid". '''She refused to kiss Sam but at the end she kiss him '(it makes me feel weird because I'm used to see Brittana and not Bram) but their are beautiful too. *"GLEE ACTUALLY" : Sam and Brittany sing "Jingle bell rock" at the end Sam asks Brittany marry him. I start to love this union. *"DIVA" : I love and I don't love.. it is weird because I love when Santana and Sam sing "Make no mistake (she's mine)" because I love Santana's feelings when she sings. And simultaneously I don't love when Santana comes back with her "grilfriend" I think it is a lack of respect to Brittany... Even if Brittany is "married" with Sam. And at the end of this espisode we can see the love between Brittany and Santana, they were in auditorium and Brittany was very smart because she knows that Santana isn't with "elaine", she says to her to find her way, to realize her dream and find her new girlfriend, not a best friend because this place is already take. (I love this conversarion between them). Santana kiss Brittany and this lost leave. *"I DO" : This espisode makes me feel sad because we see that Brittana is over even they continue to see each other. Brittany is with Sam and Santana is with Quinn (it is weird). Santana and Quinn are making out in the hotel room. *"ALL OR NOTHING" : Sam is worry about Brittany because her attitude change when she was accepted in MIT. He calls Santana, and she trys to understand Brittany's attitude when Brit tells to her that she is a genius and she was admitted in MIT. before the show Brittany makes her goodbye for everyone and when she arrived to Santana she takes her in her arm and they cry together. (I cry too). At the end Santana comes find Brittany on the stage and together they walk away. ''SEASON 5 '' '''''Before I would like to say that I don't love the relationship Dantana !! I prefer BRITTANA !! *"REQUIEM" (THE QUARTERBACK) : This espisode makes me such cry... It is the tribute to Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson). In this one they show the music of Finn ("I'll stand by you").thumb|à finn qui va énormément nous manquer ..... Santana sings "If I die young" and she bursts into tears (I do the same). Rachel sings "Make you feel my love" '''and she touched everyone, everyone cry (even me). I don't speak a lot about this episode because is just a complete emotion. *"PREVIOUSLY UNAIRED CHRISTMAS" : In this episode Santana makes me laugh a lot when she does a santa claus (she talks with a little girl who looks the same to Brittany) she talks about her life (like Brittany and her was over, her homosexuality). *"100"' : This is the start of my favorite episode when Brittany comes back. Brittany is lost because she thinks that she must satudy the science (MIT) but Santana knows her better than anyone so she knows she is made for the dance. To prove that Santana sings "Valerie" (I love this song, makes me feel happy) she asks to Brittany to dance with her but at the beginning she refused but at the end she accepts and everybody see that she hasn't got lost her dancing talent. They have a conversation at the end and Santana says to Brittany that she must to be happy ans lives her life ( make a meet, go to a concert/ restaurant, have a dating).' Brittany kiss herthumb|left|312px' (the most beautiful kiss that they ever do) Santana says to her to stop this because she" worked her ass" to forget her... (oh no Santana what are you doing ???) I love what Brittany says to Santana :' "I'll You make me feel like a girl again and my body wakes up" after she stands up and say : "I will realy wanna be with you Santana, I've seen the world and I'm sure more than ever that I belong with you... you can't recreate what you and I have", she makes a kiss on her cheek kisses and leaves (oh god I love such such this episode !!) *"NEW DIRECTION" : there is 3 scene what I love so the first : '''1) Brittany take the matter in hand and asks to Santana to come in the choir room, she welcomes her with a lesbian flowers "lily" and she asks to her to run away in lesbos but Santana disgree because isn't her dream : her dream is MIT and maths or science not run away with her. Brittany says to Santana that she cares about the eye of other while she lives her life'thumb|left|252px'. Santana is nestled against Brittany's arm. ' 2)' Santana asks a favor to Sue : graduate Brittany, so she takes the stage to be graduated. 3) Brittany is the toilet when Santana arrived and explain to her that she does a mistake when she says "no" to run away with her soulmate, so she gives to Brittany two ticket back from lesbos (it is a bad idea to go out there), two return ticket to Hawaii and finally go home (Brittany thinks come back to MIT) but in reality it is''' to go to NEW YORK with santana. She obviously accepts, and they kiss.' I really love their relationship because it isn't tiresome and full of bounce. '''It is the last espisode where we see the grils together (it's so sad) '' ' *"UNTITLED RACHEL BERRY PROJECT" : Brittany is back, she goes to New york in the studio of Kurtthumb|280px and Rachel, she says that has lost her passport so she is here. Apparently she doesn't know that Santana isn't here (it's so sad, I would have loved to see together for the episode final, well) I missed to see Brittany so when I saw her I was happy (we care). GLEE SPECIALITY left I talked a lot of Brittana it's because I love particularly this couple (how we can see) but I love also the other couple like : Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Tike, Jarley... I love the real friendship between Heather Morris/Naya Rivera (Heya), I love the relationship between Cory Monteith/Lea Michele (even if now Cory was died --> RIP)(Monchel). That is all for my favorite episode, now my favortie song, solo or duet although I already briefly talk about, so here we go ! SEASON 1 SEASON 2 ''' '''SEASON 3 SEASON 4 SEASON 5 Well, I think that I write all my favorite song. I think about a possible sequel